The present invention related generally to energy management platforms and, more particularly, to event pattern detections with energy management platforms.
Client facilities may benefit from the successful installation of an energy management platform. An energy management platform may include the capability to monitor data and control equipment. If a client facility is extremely dynamic and environmental conditions at the client facility are continuously changing, then there is a greater likelihood that an energy management platform will be incorrectly configured and its equipment will fail, deteriorate or be physically damaged. At the same time, if an energy management platform is managed, either in isolation or together with other energy management platforms at other client facilities, then there is a greater likelihood that the energy management platform will work effectively. Management of an energy management platform may include detection of failures of the energy management platform and detection of changes at or to the client facility and/or the energy management platform. Management of an energy management platform may also include correcting such failures or changes. In order to maximize maintenance and management resources and reduce expenses, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for energy management platforms that may detect problems at multiple client facilities in a manner that allows for automatic ranking of the repair priorities across the multiple client facilities. Embodiments of the present invention can provide these and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.